Shoulder straps for articles of clothing such as brassieres are often made of either non-stretchable fabric or stretchable fabric. Shoulder straps made entirely of non-stretchable fabric are uncomfortable and non-flexible to a user. On the other hand, shoulder straps made entirely of stretchable fabric may not provide the necessary support and desired stiffness to the user.
Shoulder straps for articles of clothing such as brassieres are usually in the form of elongated narrow straps having the same width along the entire length of the shoulder strap. These narrow shoulder straps may deform and twist easily, especially when they are made of thin elastic fabric. If a middle shoulder-engaging portion of the shoulder strap becomes deformed and twisted, it may cause discomfort and distress to the wearer, and can be unsightly in appearance.
Consequently, there is a need to provide an improved shoulder strap for articles of clothing such as brassieres. It is also desirable to manufacture shoulder straps that are comfortable and have minimal seam allowances to be aesthetically desirable.